Traveling Soldier
by XxKMacxX
Summary: Bella and Jasper have always been best friends, then Bella leaves for college and Jasper to the military. What happens when they let each other meet newly acquired friends as well? Alice/Jasper story! Normal pairings, all humans. Chap 7 complete!
1. Introductions

**A/N**: Wow, my first Twilight story!! I don't even know how this story and I found each other... or anything like that. It just kinda came to me when I was in the shower yesterday! D

So.. a little bit about the story: this is an Alice/Jasper story! yay!! As told from their point of views... but it's also a story about Bella/Edward, and Rosalie/Emmett... so it's all of them, but they're all humans... so it's fully a fan fic. Jasper and Bella grew up together, but were separated due to her going to college and him, well, joining the military (which will bring on some drama later on!). At school, she meets the girls, and at BT he meets the guys... so we pick up when Jasper and Bella are finally reunited, with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward in tow. I'm sure this story will include lots of fluff (since we all enjoy those "aww" moments), and some intense drama.. so enjoy!

And... a little bit about me, because I'm like that... haha: I'm in college, genetic engineering major (which might unfortunately dampen updating of stories). This is my third story on FF at the moment, the other two are Veronica Mars and Newsies based. I've also got two Harry Potter ideas brewing in my head... what can I say, I'm a tad ADD. My best friend and I are 100 Bella and Alice (me being Bella, most of the time)... but I'm in love with Jasper, and she loves Emmett. Of course, we both still think that Edward is #1 haha. I went to an arts school for seven years, and am now submerged in science... meaning I'm one of those freaky people that can actually use both sides of their brains (both a good and bad thing... yet again, ADD). So yeah... that's a little about me, so, yet again, ENJOY!! D

**Disclaimer**: I wish I was cool enough to own anything from the Twilight Saga, or at least Jasper, but I don't. sadface They are all Stephenie Meyers, and are only mine in my sweetest of dreams.

R&R!!

* * *

**JPOV**

We were inseparable since before we were born… well, we were until recently that is.

Bella Swan and I have always been best friends; there was no question about that. Our parents had grown up together, and their parents… let's just say that it was considered a fact that the Whitlocks and the Swans were always attached at the hip. If there was anything with the word "family" in it, ours were always together. Bella and me even more so than the rest. We never really had anyone else, because, well, there was no need. We spent every day together, until a few months ago. That was when our world had changed.

At the end of high school, Bella went off to college, and I found myself enlisted as a soldier getting ready for my first day of boot camp. We wrote letters back and forth daily, updating each other on our lives. It felt so weird to be far away, but we both managed to adjust. Soon, her letters started to include other people, namely her roommates Alice and Rosalie. I was relieved to not hear about any guys—not because I would be jealous of any dates she had, but because I was scared she'd meet the wrong one and get hurt. Now, she was home for the Christmas holiday, with her two roommates in tow, and I was heading home to see them.

The plane was getting ready to land, and I was hit with a new wave of nervousness. Not because I hadn't seen my best friend in a while, and not because I was about to meet her new friends… but I brought two guys with me for Bella to meet as well. I told them that we were on the lookout for three girls… a brunette, a blonde, and a "girl with pixie-black hair" as Bella described her. I didn't really know much about the other two besides the hair color, so we would just keep our eyes out for Bella.

So, we got off the plane, grabbed our luggage, and started our search through the crowded airport.

It was then that we noticed the over-decorated "Welcome Home, Soldiers!" sign.

It was when we looked at the three college girls holding it high.

It was the first time I saw her, and my world had stopped.

**APOV**

"Bella, PLEASE stop pacing! The sign says the plane just landed!"

I looked over at my two roommates, who stood facing each other in slight exasperation. Tall, gorgeous blonde Rosalie next to the petite, pale brunette Bella. Both of them were extremely beautiful in their own way, even if Bella needed to be constantly reminded of how to dress. Then there was me—the shortest one of the group, with my pitch black chin-length hair, my quirky attitude, and my fashion enthusiasm. We were an unlikely trio, but a match made in Heaven all the same. I watched in amusement as Bella anxiously paced back and forth—thank God I got her to wear blue, she looks so 

good in it—and as Rosalie got more aggravated as she tried to calm Bella down. I turned away just in time to see the passengers from the plane coming to collect their luggage.

"Bells, Rose, they're coming."

We scrambled together to hold our beautiful sign up high, our eyes searching through the large crowd that came home for the winter holidays.

"That must be them over there."

Rose and I followed Bella's gaze towards the baggage claim, and there stood three guys in fatigues with their backs towards us. They seemed to be joking and laughing as they grabbed their bags off of the revolving belt. Then, they turned around to face us. They were so very different, each so extraordinarily handsome. On the right, the guy was by far the biggest of the three, and his curly dark hair seemed to be growing out a little from the standard military style. His face held a child-like grin that made him look like a harmless grizzly—I caught Rosalie eyeing him mischievously. The one on the left had copper-like hair, which was also already out of military custom, and the sharpest green eyes. His gaze never strayed from Bella's face, and you could feel her blush radiating for miles. Finally, I looked at the calm blonde in the middle, and felt a sharp intake of breath within my chest. He seemed so familiar, like I had seen him in my dreams, or... somewhere.

The time we stared in amaze at each other felt like the sweetest eternity. It took me a minute to even realize Bella was talking beside me.

"Ladies, meet Jasper."

He smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen in my entire life.

"This is Rosalie, and Alice."

Rose nodded her head briefly while I waved energetically… I couldn't help myself, his smile seemed to have sent a million extra jolts of electricity through my veins.

"It's nice to finally meet Bella's famous roommates."

His voice was just as sweet as his smile, and yet oddly familiar. He introduced his two friends: the big one, Emmett, just grinned his grin more, and the other, Edward, smiled the most breath-taking crooked grin. It took Bella a while to compose herself before she managed a "the car's this way," and then we all walked in a happy silence out the doors.

I am so taking that girl shopping as a thanks for this trip.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 1 of the story. D Now... if you ever want to read chapter two, there's a little button at the bottom of this screen... click there, and speak your mind! It's the only way that I'll have motivation to continue this story (well, at least continue it for your enjoyment as well as mine...). Don't be shy!! Click, please. Review!


	2. Home

**A/N**: So…. Chapter 2!! Exciting, isn't it? I would've had this up sooner, but… Monday I went up to where my school is and did quite a bit of job hunting (meaning that I had NO feeling in my writing hand after the 5-6 hour hunt), then I've worked every day after that for like 8 hours each day… gotta pay for books somehow, right?

The good news about the past few days is: I know exactly where this story's heading… even without knowing the end. School is around 2 hours away from home, so I spent a lot of quality time with our favorite characters, thinking through the plot. I already managed to jot down a bit of a future chapter that's going to be coming up (we're talking _way_ in the future!).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight… no matter how many times I dream and wish that I did.

So… here, without too much more delay, is chapter two of Traveling Soldier!

* * *

**APOV**

I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand all this "just-meeting silence"… I mean, how far was this car, anyways? I was getting ready to open my mouth to say something, anything, when I had the wind knocked out of me. It took a minute for me to realize Rosalie had stopped cold, causing me to walk full-force into her.

"Rose! What was…"

Something about the change in Emmett's expression—maybe the disappearance of that grin—made me shut up at once.

I peaked from behind the long, slender figure in front of me, wondering if there was a dead body in or way our something. The site that greeted my eyes instead was way different than what I was thinking of.

"God, Bella! A stretch hummer?! It's not even a normal limo… it's enormous! This isn't your family's, is it?"

We all stared at her, including Jasper, although his expression was slightly different, waiting for an answer. Instead, all we got was a crimson, muttering Bella pushing us forward to get into the car.

**JPOV**

I expected that kind of reaction from the guys, but not so much from Bella's friends. Once we were settled, I looked across the car at where she found herself accompanied by Edward.

"Bells… are you trying to tell me that you haven't been home yet? I can't believe you didn't show off for your friends."

She glared at me for the longest time, and finally responded with a "we just got here before you did," and then she went back to talking with her companion. That was when I finally heard a musical laugh escape from my left, and then Alice whispered beside me.

"You know, she's quiet… but never this quiet."

I nodded, and responded with a whisper just as silent, "She must really like him… usually she won't give a guy the time of day."

"I know."

We laughed together softly, and I automatically found myself lost in her eyes once again. We smiled at each other softly, completely unaware of our surroundings.

"Alice!!" I turned back towards the bewildered Bella, glaring because her gasp was uncalled for, but she continued as if I wasn't there. "I've never seen you so calm and quiet in my life."

Alice shot her the most beautifully enchanting smile known to man. "I'm sorry, I just find your friend here to be rather handsome and intriguing."

She said it so matter-of-fact, I found myself flustered and blushing… something that didn't go unnoticed by the duo across from us, causing a sly smirk from Edward. To delay any more embarrassing comments, I cast a glance towards the last two of our party, hoping the others would follow my gaze. Luckily, I wasn't disappointed.

"Well, they seem to really like each other at least."

We watched as Emmett and Rosalie laughed, tickled, and held hands, seeming as if to come from a perfect movie scene. I couldn't help but feel jealous of how close they already were, and my thought drifted back to Alice.

I stayed lost in my little world for some time, until I felt someone watching me. I looked up at Bella, again, to see that she stared at me intently. When she spoke again, however, it was as if she was talking to only herself, not really trying to call attention to anyone in particular.

"Maybe you're the one from Alice's dreams."

I looked over at the funky angel next to me, and felt her eyes boring into mine. Then, they glossed over, as if she had entered a world all of her own—shut away from us—her mouth forming into the perfect circle of an "oh…". But, she refocused quickly, and grinned like a mad women. Bella laughed and shook her head, while Edward and I looked at one another, confused as all hell.

**APOV**

I was searching my brain for the past five minutes straight, trying to figure out exactly where I knew him from. Jasper, Bella's best friend, whom I had only known for the past half hour or so… but it felt as if I'd known him forever. It didn't make sense.

"Maybe you're the one from Alice's dreams."

The memories of those so-called "visions" came back to me, flooding my thoughts as I looked at him. Each was at a various point in time… meeting at the airport, this exact moment, and others that I had never seen before—most likely still to come. Tidbits of a life that I had subconsciously made up—from the present to the future—seemed like they were all going to be my reality.

I felt my mouth break into a grin as I realized that, and then I laughed. This was going to bring on a lot of déjà vu.

I took a closer look at him, placing the reality into the man I dreamed about. It was like I knew how he'd look years from now, his hazel eyes holding the same delightful expression they held now, his blonde hair unrullly, blowing about his head. I could see the two of us in perfect bliss.

I looked around the car, noticing everyone in a new light. Three future couples, whose lives were changed today for good. It was as if fate had intertwined us so that we would always belong together.

After a few moments, I looked to Bella once again, and noticed how her bright brown eyes shimmered with tears. Jasper noticed too, and he took her hand, soothing her with words while Edward wrapped a semi-awkward arm around her shoulders. I let what had upset her, the song softly playing on the radio, reach my ears.

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home_

Home.

I never had a home of my own, but I knew I found it within the six of us. Bella looked at me and smiled, I smiled back as reassuring as I could currently muster.

"Alice…"

We felt the car stop, and we scrambled out the door.

I stared in awe of the house in front of me. Not only was it big, but it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen in my entire life. We all stood behind Bella and Jasper, watching the two of them take in this moment for the first time in months.

"Welcome home, Bella."

* * *

**A/N:** Well… there you have it chapter two! Yay. That honestly took me 4 days to write haha… I've been wanting to write so many of the later chapters, that I could barely focus on this one… I'm not one for the first few chapters, cuz I feel like they're so slow. But anyways, you guys don't really want to read what I'm writing do you? So… for a quick update, REVIEW!! Hehe.

Oh, and ps, kudos to Chris Daughtry, and his song Home… which I used at my pleasure in this chapter… but I definitely do not own it in any way haha.


	3. Alice's Two Favorite Words

**A/N:** Oh my gosh guys, I am SOOO super sorry for the delay in this chapter (it honestly took me two weeks to write it… ahh!!). I've been so busy, with work, moving back to school, starting classes, and trying to catch up with everything going on at college that my mind went crazy…

BUT here's chapter 3!! I really wanted to get this chapter perfect, so hopefully it is… As always, R&R!

_Special Thanks to: NtilightprincessN, XVampWitchCatX, and AnnaFrancesca for reviewing the last chapter!! Hopefully, there'll be more with this one as well._

**Disclaimer: **Still, as always, I do not own Twilight, or anything affiliated with the wonderful world Stephenie Meyers made up… I only own the plot of this story you're reading.

* * *

**APOV  
**  
It's been a week since we've come to Bella's house, with Christmas right around the corner. The break's turned out to be a pleasant experience—and it's all thanks to the company us girls found ourselves in.

Edward- with his creepy color hair, and his green eyes that seemed to bore into you, actually turned out to be really cool. He was really into music, and seemed to be linked into the piano inside Bella's parlor. We found ourselves in each other's company whenever Jasper and Bella were catching up, but our conversations always seemed to revolve around them. We talked easily, and we found ourselves getting along rather quickly.

Emmett, I found out, was Edward's brother, and they were complete opposites. While Edward was more serious, Emmett was always cracking jokes, and his booming laughs were contagious. He was outgoing and affectionate, causing Bella and me to find ourselves crushed by numerous bear-hugs. He took to calling Bella his little sis, due to her and Edward's quick-blooming, sickening romance, while I was bluntly referred to as 'pixie girl,' although neither of us really minded the new nicknames. Usually, he was connected to Rosalie, since they started dating on day two of our vacation.  
Both Cullens were so interesting, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew them from somewhere…

And then, there was Jasper. I loved being around him, it was almost as if he could calm my energy-levels. In the group, he was the most reserved, but he always seemed to have a feel of passion. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him—his whispy blonde hair… which grew out rather quickly, the way his smile reached his eyes when he would see me, and the sense of understanding he held. It had been a week since we met, but I was falling for the soldier fast. And I didn't care.

From the outside, we looked like three couples from some bizzaro-world, but we matched to perfection. Like we had our other half.

I sighed, as I stretched my body after laying in bed thinking, and decided it was finally time to get ready for the day ahead. We were decorating the house for Christmas, especially since Jasper's parents came home today from a trip to London. With them, the Cullens would be coming. Both sets seemed excited about meeting the "girls that stole their son's hearts." Us girls, on the other hand, were nervous wrecks.

I jumped out of bed and practically ran to the over-grown closet connected to my guest room. I quickly went through my racks of clothing in desperate hopes of finding a good outfit... just because I was nervous, didn't mean I shouldn't look my best, and I was aiming to please. I went through my closet three more times, before I settled on a black, tight, low-cut sweater and red cami with a pair of skinny black jeans. Then, I dragged myself to the bathroom, and went to work on making myself presentable. After about 40 minutes, I heard a faint knocking on my door.

"Come in."

Bella and Rose bounded into my room to see if I was ready. I put on a pair of pumps, and turned to survey them.

I was proud of Rosalie, her blonde hair shimmering down the back of a pink sweater that contrasted perfectly with her black pants.

Bella, on the other hand, I could've killed. She wore a tee that said 'Princeton' on it, along with her jeans, and her hair in a ponytail.

Typical Bella.

She sensed me glaring daggers at her and shook her head.

"No makeovers, Als."

"But, Bellllllla!"

"No."

"But…"

"NO!"

I huffed, and then followed the girls out.

"Fine. Next time, you will be mine."

**JPOV**

We stood around at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for the girls to arrive… which took them a good twenty minutes.

I was about to head upstairs to find them when Rosalie appeared, followed closely behind by Bella. The differences between their descent was ironic, Rose quick and graceful, while Bella went slow to make sure she didn't fall. Which she did, on the final step, caught by Edward's arms, and greeted by Emmett's laugh.

I watched as Edward spun my best friend around, her laughing and blushing like crazy, before he kissed her. They were so romantic, it could almost make you sick… if you paid enough attention to them at least.

Emmett had his arms wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist, smirking as he tickled her with added force. She rolled her eyes, trying to fight a smile, until she gave in to his childish ways. It made me smile seeing both of the Cullen's happy and in love.

The musical laugh I came to love brought me from my thoughts as I watched Alice slide down the banister, landing her dismount perfectly. I reached for her, and pulled her close to me with ease.

My Alice… how did I become the luckiest guy in the world?

I caught her glaring holes into Bella from around my shoulder, and, once I noticed Bell's outfit of choice, I understood Alice's mood. I began to rub smooth circles into her shoulder, as I leaned in towards her ear to whisper a quick "just let Bella be Bella. I'm sure she'll let you dress her up some other time," before I laid a kiss on her forehead. It seemed to bring her back down to a calmed state momentarily.

"Alright, so let's split up into groups so that we can get the decorations up quickly, and then we can go do some Christmas shopping as we wait for our parents to come back."

I heard Rosalie groan and Emmett's laugh get louder as Alice went full force at Bella's words. Shopping and decorating seemed to be two key words in her dictionary, and we were all learning to get out of her way and let her wear off her steam when she got really excited about either one of those tasks. She sent Bella and Edward into the kitchen, so that they could start cooking the dinner for that night. Next, she assigned Emmett and Rosalie to hanging various garlands, lights, mistletoe, and wreaths around the house, both inside and out. She left the tree decorating for us to do. I made sure everything was ok with Bella before we started, not wanting to intrude on the holidays at her house, but she just shrugged and grinned before she set off to help Edward.

I watched Alice glide around the evergreen, attempting without success to reach the top so she could place the angel on the top. She gave up, and turned to me with the biggest puppy dog look in her eyes, begging me to help her. I chuckled as I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist before I lifted her up to the tip of the tree. I brought her back down, and kissed her softly on the lips, and then continued to place ornaments at various places on the tree.

It took us all of two hours to get the whole house decorated, and for the food to be in the ovens, cooking. By that point, Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents, had come home with their arms filled with bags, relieving us from any duties of being inside the house. Apparently, they had a few gifts to wrap, and they needed us to leave the house, so they took over the rest of the kitchen tasks.

We found ourselves curled in the limo not even ten minutes later, on our way towards the mall. Alice decided that we needed to discuss the game plan for shopping, and we spent most of the ride bickering about who should be allowed to shop with whom. We finally decided to split up guys and girls, and then afterwards, we would split up into the three couples so we could shop for everyone else.

Once we kissed our girlfriends goodbye, Edward and I followed Emmett to the food court so that we could sit down and figure out what was going on. We looked at each other for a few minutes, before we started to laugh. Shopping was one thing that we didn't learn about at basic training, that's for sure.

Edward got up, and grabbed a nearby map of the two story building, so that we could get a feel for what type of stores we could look through. Emmett took the piece of paper out of his hands, and started to list off places that we could try.

"Why don't we try Spencers, or Victoria's Secret. We could get something for them, and it'll be like a present for us as well!"

The large oaf received two large slaps in the head, causing chuckles to escape his throat. When the lady at a nearby table quickly took her two daughters in her arms, and ran away, saying not to listen to the "scary man," all three of us doubled over in laughter.

When we finally calmed down, we decided to head over to the store Icing to see if they had anything worthy of our three favorite girls. We walked into the store, walls covered in various types of jewelry and accessories. Instantly, we knew that we had the right store for our Christmas shopping. Right away, it seemed as if Edward and Emmett knew where to go to pick out something for their girlfriends, so I decided to look around through the different types to find the one thing that screamed Alice.

After searching for about five minutes, I had finally found it. I grabbed the item, and examined it more carefully—if it was a gift for Alice, I had to make sure it was perfect. And, it was… instead of a chain, the necklace consisted of a metal charm off of a black lace piece of ribbon. The charm itself was of fairies' wings, and the back of the tag said that it was a choker. I knew my Alice would love it.

I decided to try to find Bella and Rosalie gifts while I was in here, as to try to steer Alice away later on so she wouldn't see the necklace. I noticed the necklaces Edward and Emmett had picked out for the two girls, and decided to try to find something in the store that matched. For Bella, it was an easy task. I walked over to the earrings, and found a pair of silver hearts that dangled off of a short chain. They matched the necklace Edward picked out perfectly, since he went simple, with a sliver heart on a chain. I picked out a handful of gold bracelets for Rosalie, to match the gold circled necklace Emmett had almost crushed in his excitement of finding a good gift for her.

We quickly paid for the jewelry we had bought, and left the store in a rush to be reacquainted with the three females we had let loose in the overcrowded mall.

**APOV**

"Bells, what type of book do you think Jasper would like?"

Bella had insisted that we get books for the guys for what we all thought would be the first Christmas of many for our happy group. The only problem was, well, Jasper and I never really talked about types of books we would like, or anything like that. I assumed he would like something about the military, but I 

wasn't sure if that would be the right type of gift to get for someone who just came home from basic training or not…

"Well, he always said that if he went to college instead of the military, he would've major in psychology. He loves helping people."

"I should've known. He always seems to know how to calm a room."

"Yeah, he's been like that ever since we were little too."

Bella and I smiled at each other as we started to look through various cooking and music books for her to get Edward. I noticed a book of classical sheet music, mainly featuring Debussy, and tossed it to her.

"I have a weird feeling that Edward would like this one."

"And we all know what they say about your feelings."

"Yeah, never bet against Alice. She's usually almost always right." I couldn't help but throw in a wink when I said that for extra measure.

Bella laughed and shook her head at me before engrossing herself deeper into her book search. I decided to leave her alone, and to hunt for a few books on my own. I sifted through shelf after shelf, but nothing seemed to catch my attention at all. Why was book shopping always the hardest? But, then I saw two books sitting right next to one another that seemed perfect.

The first one was exactly along the lines of what Bella had suggested… "How to Lift Someone's Mood, no Matter What the Circumstance" the title read. I figured, if anything, it would give Jasper something humorous to compare notes with, or at least give him insight on some things he might not have thought about before.

The other book was more along the lines of his love for military. "Strategies of the Confederate Army During the Civil War" I remembered when Bella first told me about her best friend from home, when we had first moved in to our dorm, and how he had joined the military… his favorite part of history was the Civil War, especially from the Confederate standpoint.

I grabbed the two books off of the shelf, and ran over to the register, nearly knocking down Rose on my way. She seemed content with the book she had found, "The Biggest Book of Sexual Innuendos, and Various Other Jokes." I laughed at how perfect it had seemed for Emmett. After, we met up with the boys, and split up again to go shopping for everyone else. Jasper had already gotten everything for us girls, but he still eagerly helped me with all of my shopping. We spent about three hours piling up for Christmas, before we decided to head back to the Swan's for dinner and to see the newly arrived families.

* * *

**A/N:** Well… Chapter three! I'm sorry that I skipped the whole "when-they-started-dating" things, but I promise it's all coming up in later chapters, and it was left out to make the later chapters more exciting. You'll see what everyone ends up getting when it's the Christmas chapter, I promise. Oh, and the next chapter is where the twists start occurring. So, keep your eyes out for that… As for me, I've got work tonight, as well as a quiz coming up that I need to study for… so guess I'll get back to that!


	4. A Christmas Like No Other

**A/N:** hey guys!! So, I meant to update last Friday after my first exam was done, BUT my friends decided to not allow me to do anything but cook really yummy pancakes! Lol. So this is a week later than intended… Just keep in mind while reading that I did not promise it would be all fluff, all the time… there is a lot of drama in store for our favorite characters. And, boy, do I mean a lot. But, this chapter's fluff galore, I promise.

We last left the group when they were shopping for Christmas… I decided to change the timing a little so that I could make use of a review suggestion, and there will be a delay in the arrival of the Whitlocks and the Cullens. Just keep that in mind.

_Thanks to AnnaFrancesca, XVampWitchCat, musiclikelove, and Tennie-Chan for reviewing the last chapter… My goal is to get more than a few reviews for this chapter, so if you read it, PLEASE review! I We had over 100 hits on the last chapter, but only got 4 reviews… so, if I don't get more than, say, ten or so, I might not be continuing this story for anyone other than myself..._

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed, so I still do not own anything of the Twilight realm. Just my own personal love for the magical world that SM has made!

**Chapter 4- A Christmas Like No Other  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

Christmas morning…

Could it really be here already? I stared at the newly-lit tree that stood in the midst of all the decorations and presents that filled Bella's living room. Everything seemed to be ready and in place for the day ahead, all except for one tiny present, which I was shifting nervously between my two hands.

Nervously? I was never one to get nervous, but when it came to Alice, it was like I was a different person. It wasn't like I was giving her a ring—although I dream of the day that I might get the pleasure of being able to do that for her—it was just a simple necklace. But, still, I wanted so hard to impress her, to win her heart over day after day.

I looked down at the long, silver-wrapped box in my hands, and I couldn't help but to think back to the day that I got the courage to ask out Alice…

* * *

_I can't believe Bella talked me into doing this at some over-the-top, pricey restaurant. Although, I had to admit from looking around the place, Chez Shea's would probably fit right into what the girls described as "Alice's dream romance." The romantic dim lit restaurant, with the white linen sheets and waiters in a tux… not to mention me being in a tux as well. I felt a little out of place standing inside the entrance waiting for her limo to bring her to me. _

_I never told her anything about my plans for the night, not even once. Bella and I had Rose take her shopping for a good portion of the morning, with specific instructions that Alice had to buy a new dress and she would understand why later. I still had no idea what dress she had chosen, I had already left by the time they had come back to the Swan's. In my absence, we made sure that Alice would find little notes around the house to follow that would ultimately lead her to the restaurant. Not even they revealed my intentions, I made sure… instead, they said little things like "go take a bath," "ask Rosalie to do your hair and makeup," "put on your new dress," and finally "go get in the waiting limo." I would have loved to see the expression on her face as she tried to figure out what they were for, although I'm sure she knew what was coming anyways._

_I paced nervously back and forth waiting for her to arrive. It seemed as if she never would until, finally, the front door opened and I looked up. God was she beautiful._

"_Jasper…"_

_Alice stood there with the sunset shining in behind her from outside, her black hair softly curled under, and the most stunning red dress formed tightly around her body. She was the most breathtaking creature I had ever seen in my life. _

_I smiled at her as I offered her my arm to lead her to our table towards the corner of the room. I heard her gasp softly as her eyes fell on the tablecloth covered in rose petals, and the candle light reflecting off the water glasses. I led her to her seat, pushing her chair in, and quickly got situated in my own._

_We talked easily throughout the course of our meal... I let her fill me in on her shopping day with Rose, we talked about the excitement of Christmas coming up, and how she was really nervous about meeting my parents. I couldn't help but smile at the thought and took her hand with a squeeze._

"_What about your parents, Als? Should I be worried about what they'll think of me?" _

_The look that passed through her eyes when I mentioned it, I couldn't figure out what it was… but it seemed to cut deep before she quickly recovered and she responded too cheerfully._

"_Don't worry, it matters what I think, no one else."_

_We laughed, listened to the soft music, and held hands throughout the rest of the dinner, as if my question had never happened. _

_When desserts came, Alice's held a little extra surprise. She took the square box and pulled off the lid in excitement, revealing a simple silver bracelet with the letters A and J alternating around the length of the band. _

"_Alice… will you please do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"_

* * *

I still couldn't believe that she had said yes to me at the restaurant. Now, she's never seen without the bracelet on, and, every once in a while, I catch her playing with it out of the corner of my eye. How could I even think of trying to compete with everything from that one special day? It seemed almost impossible, but, looking at the box in my hand again, I knew that there had to be a way to do it. I just wasn't sure how.

Looking back, though, something about that day still bothered me… the look in her eye the moment I mentioned her parents. Why did she look so sad? In fact, how come no one has ever mentioned her parents before? And, even worse, why didn't we know what her last name was? The questions burned in my mind, but I couldn't find the answers anywhere… I did know that I wanted to make sure that I never had to see that look in her eye ever again.

"Jasper?"

I looked up to find the stairs revealing my not-so-awake best friend, still in her dark blue robe. I put Alice's gift down, and walked up to her, hugging her to my chest as I kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Bells."

"You too, Jazz. What's got you up so early on a day like this?"

"Couldn't sleep… I was just thinking about the night at Chez Shea."

The knowing smile Bella gave me told me the girls knew all too well exactly what happened between us that night, or at least almost exactly. I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she started making coffee for the house.

"Bella… where are Alice's parents?"

Thank God she wasn't holding a coffee mug, or else there would've been plaster shattered all over the floor. I could tell from the look on her face that she didn't want to be the one to have this conversation with me, but I had to ask someone since it seemed that Alice never would want to talk about it.

"She hasn't told you, has she?"

"No. When I asked if I would get to meet them soon, her eyes got the saddest look… it was off for Alice."

"She only gets that way when they're brought up."

Bella poured each of us a mug and we sat on stools surrounding the island. I took a sip of my drink, and waited for an explanation from her. She looked at the liquid in her cup for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out how to start, and finally sighed, looking up at me.

"Alice never knew her parents. Ever. She's never gone into much detail about it, but I do know a few of the facts. She went from foster family to foster family for a while, until she left the last one at 14 and got an apartment on her own. She's been working ever since, saving up money to go to school and to live her life the way she would have if she had lived as if you and I do. I don't know what happened to her actual parents, and I don't think she does either… she's never mentioned them once, so I don't know how much she knows about them. Like us, she doesn't even know her last name. She just goes by Alice."

We looked at each other for a while, not fully aware of the other. I couldn't believe that my precious Alice had to live through this, and that I couldn't fix it, no matter how much I wanted to... I didn't know what to do, but I felt that I had to do something. I couldn't help the pleading look that I had in my eye as I had a silent conversation with Bella, trying to get her to help me somehow or another. It was as if we were at the worst of dead ends.

"Cheer up, Scrooge, it's Christmas!!"

We looked up to see Emmett bounce into the room dragging a very sleepy Rosalie behind him. His eyes were l it up like a child in a candy store as he looked between me and Bella.

"What?"

"Presents!!" I laughed at his energy. It was very catchy.

"We can't open presents until everyone is awake, Em."

Of course, Bella would be the sensible one, but Emmett took her words to heart and the next thing we knew, he was screaming at the top of his lungs to wake up Alice and Edward.

**APOV**

"EMMETT CULLEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ughhhh. Why was that child so loud?

I rolled over and through my pillow over my head and groaned. Now I'll never get back to my dream to find out what happens… my dream… We were sitting around the living room, swapping presents. Me, and my real family. Except, I couldn't see their faces. I never see their faces, not once. But I always dream of them. This dream though, I could feel them. I felt complete. And Jasper was there too. Next to me…

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. PRESENTS!!"

Presents? CHRISTMAS!

I jumped out of bed and threw my feet into my red slippers before I ran out of my room, and down the stairs, colliding into Emmett.

"Morning short pixie lady."

Next thing I knew, I was thrown over his shoulders and carried into the empty living room. I looked around as Emmett went to get everyone from the kitchen and took in the beauty of the lights and the trees. It was serene, perfect. Like the scene in my dream… maybe our meshed group would ultimately be my "family" that I craved for so much. I sat down at the foot of the couch and leaned against it, closing my eyes, letting the smells of Christmas take over. For once, I didn't have the care to be energetic, so I allowed Emmett to take on that role for me. I just wanted to enjoy a Christmas that finally held potential.

I looked up when I felt soft lips on my forehead and was greeted by the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever have imagined. I smiled, and curled into him once he sat down beside me. We sat for a few minutes until I realized everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

They just stared. It was so annoying. Finally, Bella got enough sense to pipe up.

"We just thought you would go Energizer Bunny, so we were waiting for you to hand out the presents."

"Oh… No, actually I'm quite content with just sitting here for a change. I want to enjoy today to it's fullest. Emmett can hand them out."

Bella did instead. Apparently, Emmett would have broken the gifts quickly. We decided to have the boys open their gifts from us first. Everyone laughed as Emmett stopped everything he was doing to read through his new innuendo book. Edward even guaranteed that it was a first for Em. After a moment, he looked up from his book with a goofy grin and proceeded to tickle Rosalie, whom had finally stopped holding in her emotions around him. Edward opened his books from Bella, the DeBussy book and an original copy of Bronte's Wuthering Heights, next. He pulled her onto his lap after opening them and kissed her on the nose. It seemed that our choices were perfect for him. I was glad that I could help her pick out the books.

"Alright Jasper, it's your turn."

"Let me guess, Al, you got him books too?"

"Shut up Emmett."

Jasper opened the books and smiled as he read the descriptions. After examining each, he set them aside and pulled me into him and kissed my cheek before whispering, "Thank you, Allie. I can't wait to read them tonight." I was glad that I made him so happy with just books! I never would've thought that such a thing would be possible.

Rosalie and Emmett opened up their gifts next. Rose got a new mechanic set for her car back at the apartment from us, while Bella and Edward bought her a book on the latest models of European sport cars. She also got a set of gold bracelets from Jasper, which I thought was really sweet of him. The four of us had come together to create a huge box of gag gifts and jokes for Emmett… although we all regretted it the second he opened the box, since his eyes held a gleam that just shouted run.

Bella received a cookbook for Italian recipes, some new cooking instruments, and some various lipglosses from Rose and Em, while she received a pile of clothes from me and a pair of silver heart earrings from Jazz.

"Als, why must you insist on buying me clothes all the time?"

"Because you insist on wearing jeans and t-shirts all the time. It's really that simple."

Everyone laughed as we bickered back and forth about clothing for around a good ten minutes before Emmett shoved a present into my hand. I opened it, and found a 500 gift card to the mall, as well as a note from Bella promising me that she would let me drag her around the stores without bickering on one occasion only. I jumped up and hugged her tightly before returning to the small pile sitting near Jasper. He had just opened up a picture frame, and, peering over his shoulder, I noticed that it held a picture of us from when we had walked back into the house after the night he asked me out. I got a set of lipglosses from Rose, and a bag of pixie dust from Emmett, which made me laugh. Edward gave me a frame similar to Jasper's, no doubt with the help of Bella. I never really got to see what else Jasper got from our friends though, since I got too caught up with my own gifts.

Finally, Jasper handed me a small silver box. I knew it had jewelry in it, but I was really surprised when I had opened it up to see a fairy wing necklace staring back at me. I hugged him as tight as I could, and whispered "it's perfect." It really was. I watched Bella and Rosalie open up necklaces from their boys as well, and instantly understood where Jazz had gotten the inspiration for his gifts from. All of the necklaces were beautiful, and fit our personalities like a gem.

I looked over towards the tree and noticed that there were still three boxes left under it. Emmett got up, and grabbed them, sitting one in front of each couple.

On the box it said "Alice and Jasper" but it didn't have anything scrawled in the from section. I looked up at everyone in confusion, but we were told to just open it. Inside, we found digital cameras, two scrapbooks, and various bunches of stickers that held different verses of prose on them. When I looked back up from the box on our laps, I noticed that there were two more boxes opened that held items similar to ours, and that Bella held a note that was bringing tears to her eyes.

"These are from my parents. They wanted us to make the most memories possible, knowing that we'll be heading to school soon, and that we need to keep in mind that the boys line of work might take them very far away from us."

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dun… foreshadowing? Possibly, at least on the fact that the girls go back to school. The next chapter will be the second half of Christmas, when all the parents come in… SO I have a quest for you guys! In your reviews, as well as reviewing of course, put in an innuendo you would like Emmett to use! Whatever ones I like will be strewn in randomly over the next few chapters! Don't forget, 10 reviews, or the next chapter might not go up… I really would love to get it up this weekend!!

ps... links for the restaurant as well as Alice's dress are in my bio!! In case you wanted to see them and whatnot.


	5. Meeting the Parents

**A/N**: Hello all of my wonderful readers! I decided to be nice, even though I didn't get the 10 reviews I had hoped for (sadness). BUT, I did get 4, as well as two RA's on my floor threatening me for if I didn't continue the story… soooo, here's chapter 5! We finally get to meet the parents! I actually wrote most of this from my friend's house in New York, cuz I went home with her for fall break ((Got to see Niagara Falls!! Yay!!)) (My friend's like an Esme to me, so this chapter's kinda really for her as well). I hope you enjoy it, and that it's not too confusing!!

PS, please please please don't hate me for what's to come! I promise it's just a part of the story, and that there's a LOT more fluff coming your way!

**Disclaimer**: once again, I still do not own anything about the wonderful world of Twilight, no matter how hard I wish I did…. More sadness.

Chapter 5- Meeting the Parents

* * *

**JPOV**

The note seemed almost too much for any of us to bear. I knew joining the army would mean that there was a possibility that I would have to leave and go fight, but I never had a thought as to what would be left behind—of course I didn't have this family then. My life, the world, everything was different when I had first joined and when Bella went off to college. Back before we had met the other four people that would seem to make our lives complete.

I rubbed small circles on Alice's back, wondering what was going through her head. She was so quite, so intense, it worried me a bit. I knew in the back of my head that she wasn't thinking about the reality that had dawned on our room, she seemed to be lost in her own world since she had woke up this morning. She showed just the right amount needed when opening presents, and nothing more. Of course, no one else would've noticed it, they were too absorbed with their other half.

I leaned and kissed my angel on the side of her temple… what I would give to be able to understand what she was thinking.

**APOV**

"We need to keep in mind that the boys' line of work might take them very far away from us."

It was like the instant Bella said those words, everything in the present shut off. My mind was filled with blurred images of my friends, a family I didn't know, classes, letters, rings, a dance, pain… it all moved so fast, it was like a whirlwind had blown through, disorienting everything.

The images stopped, and suddenly I knew for sure, there was no "might" in that sentence… the boys would be taken away from us. By a big war that hadn't even started yet. I couldn't tell when it would happen; I just knew that one day it would. We would all feel the effects of it…

The images spun again, swirling high until the one with the family surround me. I looked at the man and his wife, and I knew right then and there that they were my parents… the woman with the loving smile, and the man with the compassionate face. They were absolutely beautiful, and I longed to call them my own for good. I hoped one day I would, if I were to ever find them.

Soon, the images began to spin too fast, I couldn't keep up anymore. I shook my head, and the images were replaced with the somber scene of Christmas morning that I had left. I felt Jasper kiss my head, and I tilted back to look up at him with the only smile I could muster- a small one.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into my ear. I thought for a moment before I shook my head and replied, "No, but I will be."

We sat around for a few minutes in silence, each of us lost in thought, staring into each other's eyes. No one really wanted to talk, move, or have the slightest hitch in breath. What undoubtedly loomed in our future absorbed everyone in the present.

Emmett soon had us breaking out into laughter while reading excerpts from his book, no doubt trying to keep our attention away from the boxes at our feet. It seemed to be working in his favor, watching our family double over every time Emmett opened his mouth. All except for the quiet Bella… I hopped up from Jasper's grasp quickly, grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Alice… what was that for? Emmett was in the middle of a joke." She let a pout play on her face, but it wasn't going to work on me. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Like you were paying any attention anyway. What's wrong Bella? Talk to me." She let out a sigh before wriggling out of my grasp. I watched her walk across the kitchen to stare out the window, as if she was trying to memorize exactly how it looked covered in snow. It took her a few minutes before she was able to turn back to me, and when she did, the sight of the tears running down her face caused me to hug her closely.

"Ali, I don't want that note to be true… Not now, not after this. We just met them, our family is too new, too precious… I don't want it to be taken away from me." I soothed her hair while she cried on my sleeve, me momentarily ignoring the fact that I would have to change into something fresh.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth, not about what I saw. None of it… Bella knew too well about my visions and my dreams, how they always came true. She was one to never bet against me and my "sight".

"Bella, it's going to be alright, I promise. You need to calm down, you don't want Edward to see you like this, do you?" I felt her shake her head, although the tears kept coming. I continued, "Charlie and Renee just want us to be prepared in case they do get taken away, and there needs to be some sort of conflict that has to happen. Nothing will be happening anytime soon," at least I knew that part was fact, "so let's just enjoy the time we have with our awesome men. And, besides, it's Christmas."

She pulled out of my arms again, and turned to look at me, a smile playing on her face while she wiped her tears away.

"You're right. And you know what would be a perfect thing to help make today more unforgettable? A snowball fight out back."

We grinned at each other before racing back through the living room, shouting at the others our plans while we went, and up the stairs to change into something more suitable to wear in the snow. I met up with Rosalie and Bella inside Rose's room before we went downstairs. All three of us donned our snow jackets for the excitement that waited us: Rose wore a white, form fitting jacket with a fir-trimmed hood; Bella's was black, with a second layer for insulation, and mine was simple and lime green in color **(all jackets on profile)**. We each wore jeans, which were tucked into our snow boots. We laughed as we raced down the stairs, Bella being the slowest, and ran out the back door once we realized the boys had already went out.

Next thing we knew, three snow balls came barreling at our faces.

**JPOV**

The sight of the shock on the girls faces was priceless as the noticed the snow flying at them in the air, but they got lucky that their reaction was quick. Bella ducked down, never doing too well with wet and flying in the same context, Rosalie moved to the side swiftly, and Alice must've felt like being dramatic, because she karate chopped the snow, "HI-YAH" and all.

Emmett roared into laughter next to us, until he realized that Rose had a gleam of revenge in her eye, as well as a forming mound of snow in her hand. He yelped in fear as he was chased by her towards the woods behind Bella's house. Edward and I turned around to find our women forming mounds of their own.

"I guess it's a battle of the sexes, huh Ed?" "Yeah, and it's every couple for themselves as well." We highfived before splitting in separate directions.

I led Alice towards the path of the woods that curved it's way to my house, thinking it would be my advantage knowing the route better. I maneuvered off the path, sticking between the trees, hoping I lost her. I felt cold slam into the back of my hair—damn she was fast for someone so tiny.

I quickly scooped up some slush from the ground, and chucked it behind me. From the "oof" I heard, I knew I had aimed correctly. I kept running for a moment, but realized all had become silent, so I stopped and turned to survey. Alice was nowhere in sight. I slowly walked back, with a newly formed snowball in my hand, waiting for a glimpse of her. Nothing.

Then, I heard a scream from above me, and next thing I knew, we were on the ground, Alice on top of me. I leaned up, resting my snow-free hand on the back of her head, and took her mouth into mine. She rolled off to the side of me, bringing me with her, but never breaking the kiss. Instead, she parted her mouth and swept her tongue across the tips of my lips, causing me to part mine and thrust my tongue into hers, having our tongues battle one another for what felt like the sweetest eternity.

We continued on like this until Alice pulled back with an annoyed expression on her face. She slipped her hand into her pocket, and pulled out her cell for a quick conversation before she focused her attention back at me.

"Bella said that we need to head in and get ready. Charlie and Renee are back from the airport, and your parents are going to be coming over to the house shortly."

She bounced up off the ground, pulling me up with her, and we headed back for the house hand-in-hand.

Once we got to her room, I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before I headed to my room to shower. I knew she wanted more, but that she would be upset for not having the ultimate chance to get prepared for finally getting to meet my parents.

I was excited that they had finally managed to get home. Their stay in New York City was extended due to a blizzard that had cut out all of the power, so they had to wait for a flight on Christmas day to come back home. They had met the Cullen's while they were detained, and my mother had assured me that Carlisle and Esme Cullen were just as exquisite as their sons were. We were all excited to meet them, possibly shy of Alice who seemed to hold a minor indifference about it compared to the rest. Although, she really wanted to meet my folks.

They told me they had something important to discuss with me the first chance they had, but that it probably would not be tonight since they wouldn't want to ruin Christmas for me. I knew that would only mean two things in our lives: one of them was dying, or they were getting a divorce. I also knew that it would never be the latter of the two, my parents were the happiest couple alive, shy of the Swans, and apparently the Cullens as well now. So, needless to say, I was worried about what was to come, although I wouldn't let anyone know, not even Alice or Bella.

I quickly changed my jeans, and put on a black sweater before running to meet everyone in the living room once again. The paper that we had left in the wake of our snowball excitement had been cleaned up, a sure sign of Renee Swan being home from the trip to the airport. Since I was the first one down the stairs, I walked around searching for her. I found Renee seated with Charlie in the kitchen, sipping some coffee. She smiled when she saw me walk in, and handed me an extra cup she had made.

"Renee, Charlie. How are my parents? Are they… well?"

They seemed shocked by my question—so maybe they weren't sick either? But then what could it be that would ruin such a wonderful day as today?

"Of course their well, dear. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well, it's just when I talked to my mother on the phone yesterday, she told me she had news for me that could potentially ruin Christmas."

Renee laughed softly. "Oh that… it's nothing bad, Jasper. Don't worry, they are both fine, and perfectly healthy. Just let them tell you the news themselves, it's just something that they fear might cause a change for the way your lives are."

"Why would Jasper's life change, Mom?" Bella had walked in to the room, and made her way over to me, placing her arm around my waist. I smiled at the dark blue sweater she had on, remembering it being a Christmas present from my family last year.

The others had quickly followed in behind her, so the question was left unanswered. Bella left my side to be with Edward, having Alice take her place. I kissed her softly, smiling down at her as she tried to not shift in nervous anticipation.

There was a knock in the foyer, followed by the sound of the front door being swung open. We rushed to the living room, coming face to face with Sharon and Alec Whitlock—my parents. My mother smiled at me as she brought me in her arms, nearly choking me to death with hugs and kisses. Honestly, Emmett had absolutely nothing on her.

My parents' were an interesting mix, Mom was a tall, beautiful, blonde fashion executive—she was like a mixture of Rosalie and Alice, while Dad had looked like he could pass as Bella's older brother, and he was a world-famous chef for as long as I could remember. I loved them both dearly, even though their jobs had always led them away from home, giving me to be cared for by the Swans for most days.

I heard Alice clear her throat from somewhere behind me, and went to bring her forth to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Alice. Ali, I'd like you to meet Sharon and Alec Whitlock." She surprised me by giving my mother a hug, and complimenting her on her outfit. Alright, so the compliment wasn't a shock, but the hug I was not expecting.

I went around the room introducing them to everyone, Mom hugging as she went, until my parents stopped dead at the sight of Rosalie. "This is Rose. She's Emmett's girlfriend as well as Bella's other roommate."

They looked between the two of us for a solid five minutes before my dad had the courage to talk, "Rose? As in Rosalie Hale?"

Rosalie nodded, her face mirroring the confusion I felt. How did they know who she was?

"Jasper, I think we need to have a talk. Rosalie, you as well, for you're involved in this."

We followed them to the living room, sitting next to one another on the couch, staring at my mother as she paced back and forth in front of us.

"Jazz, sweetie. I don't know how to really say this, so I'm going to come right out with it. See the woman sitting next to you? She's you're twin sister."

I looked at Rose to find her staring back at me, then we turned our gaze at my mom and screamed at the top of our lungs "WHAT?!"

"Let me explain you two. Jasper, I am not your mother, and Rosalie's mom isn't technically her mom either. We are both your aunts. Your mother died in childbirth, so your aunt and I each took one of you to have you grow up as our own. Neither of us were allowed to have children, and we didn't want you to be loved by someone other than family."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, attempting to take in the news we had heard and trying to figure out what it actually meant to us. Rosalie was the first to manage finding her voice before anyone else in the room could.

"What happened to our father? I mean, we have to have one, right? Or else, we'd be impossible."

"He ran when your mother said she was pregnant."

"Oh…" I could tell she was upset, so I reached over and patted her arm softly. She looked at me with the strangest look for a girl like Rose, vulnerability. The next thing I knew, I had my arms wrapped around her, with the strong, proud Rosalie Hale crying into my shoulder.

Our lives would never be the same again, and we knew it.

**APOV**

I watched as the Whitlocks took both Jasper and Rosalie into the living room, closing the door behind us, shutting us out. I couldn't believe it! Wasn't I allowed to know what was going on here? I looked over at Emmett, and saw him seething with anger of being excluded.

We paced back and forth, waiting for the door to open once again. Emmett mumbling to himself, looking lost, while I just bounced back and forth between places, trying to remain calm.

It wasn't working.

"WHAT?!"

Emmett looked at me, a worried expression glued on his face. I knew the image mirrored mine to a T. We both raced for the handles of the door, wanting to make sure that they were alright, but something stopped us short.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could be interrupting something important."

It was a new voice to what I was used to hearing within the house over the past few weeks, which only meant one thing: the Cullen's had arrived. But, the voice was strangely familiar to me, as if it was from a dream, like so much of my life seemed to be these days.

I turned around, and found myself face to face with _them_. I wasn't sure if they were in fact Edward and Emmett's parents, but I knew who they were in that instant… the man and the women were the exact replicas from my visions. I didn't just imagine them, they were real!

I looked into the angelic faces of the two. Her face was smooth, her smile enchanting, and everything seemed to match her wavy brown hair. She held out her hand to me, as if expecting me to take it. I then realized Edward was introducing us to one another. Esme. She was absolutely beautiful. The man next to her, Carlisle, was just as beautiful as her. I smiled as I took his hand when he offered it to me.

"And this is Alice…" Edward looked at me before whispering into my ear, "I don't know your last name, Ali."

"I don't have one. I've been a foster child to many parents, but I dropped my name down to just Alice after I was Mary Alice Brandon."

Carlisle and Esme looked at me when I said that name, as if it struck something in their memory.

"Did you say _Mary_ Alice?"

I nodded, and looked them straight in the eye for a moment before I responded out loud.

"Yes, Mary Alice… I dreamed of you two, had visions… I'm your daughter, the one that was taken long ago."

The words shocked everyone when they left my lips, but I was the one that felt it most.

* * *

**A/N**: wow… so, LOTS of drama happenings! Oh c'mon, you didn't think I was just gonna let everything be all nice and happy 24/7, did ya? These guys came together for a reason, besides the fact that they would all end up dating… they're all destined to be interwoven in multiple ways.

Hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings with the weirdness of "oh hey, yeah I lied to you your whole life" or the "hey guess what, surprise. I'm your kid" but… that's just the way I decided to have it run! So reviews? Please? This literally took me about 5 days to write in a row… and that's a big accomplishment for a college kid. Lol. Love!

The jackets they wear in the snowball fight are on my profile, as well as their sweaters for later (although Bella's is the only one who actually has her sweater described).


	6. Family Time

**A/N**: As promised… here's the new chapter! I'm really sorry it took me forever to update, I had a lot of trouble with school over the past few months (I had to withdraw because my grades weren't up to an agreement with my parents), then Christmas happened, and I've been going to 2 colleges at once since I've been home… and this chapter has been half-written since like October. Oops.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, I would have found a way to keep Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all to myself… and since that hasn't happened, I obviously don't own the story. Steph gets to enjoy that for herself though (she's lucky…).

* * *

**JPOV**

Rosalie was my sister… I never saw it coming, not in a million years. Of course, I always had doubts about my parents; they were both brunettes by nature. Not to mention, they always seemed to try too hard when it came to me…

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rose swiftly stood up, muttering something about her new car books. I cast an apologetic glance towards my parents—it felt odd to think of them otherwise—and went to follow her out of the room. We stopped dead in our tracks at the sight that greeted us in the foyer.

Edward and Emmett's faces both shown with shock and confusion, while Bella fidgeted nervously at Edward's side. All of them had their eyes focused on Alice, whose eyes in return held a lifetime's worth of emotions, her face radiating from her beautiful smile. Holding onto Alice's hands, with a smile of her own, was a young woman with brown, wavy hair. Behind her stood a man, her husband I assumed, for his hand rested on the woman's shoulder.

I felt Rose tap my arm, starting a very brief whispering conversation between us.

"Who are they?"

"I'm not sure… but my guess would be Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

She was quiet for a minute.

"Edward and Emmett's parents?"

I nodded in response, my eyes never leaving the scene in front of us.

"What's Alice doing with them then?"

I shrugged, shaking my head, and bringing back our silence, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on.

"Rosie, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

_So much for not interrupting…_

I watched everyone watching Emmett make his way over to Rosalie, taking her into his arms. Her eyes still showed the red puffiness from her earlier tears. He looked at me with accusation, while everyone turned to stare between us, lost in confusion.

Well, everyone besides Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, who never strayed away from where their son stood.

"What happened?!"

"Well… apparently, your girlfriend and I are related… twins, if you wanted to be technical."

**APOV**

He launched into the story of what had just happened to them in the other room, gesturing to Rosalie every once in a while, who, in turn, took to letting herself cry while Emmett held her into him. I just stared. I couldn't believe this was actually happening… I never thought that things could get more perfect between us, but now we both had a past that didn't turn out the way it should.

"You okay over there Ali?"

_Oops. I must be bouncing again._

"Sorry Bella, I was just excited…"

_Wow… I really know how to make a room quiet…_

"It's just…" I looked over at my wonderful boyfriend. "Don't take this the wrong way… I felt like I was the odd ball in the group, everyone had a loving family but me. And now… it's like there's someone else that has had something happen to them, and I don't feel alone anymore."

Jasper took my hand, and squeezed it softly. "You were never alone. And, for as long as I can help it, you never will be."

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the cheek. For once, it felt like the world was finally right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood frozen in my spot, as I ran over the events that had happened this morning, as well as since I had first come here. Everything seemed to have changed, multiple times over, for both Jasper and me. For all of us really. First, we found each other, each having a person that seemed to fit like a glove. It seemed like everything was perfect, but apparently fate had another plan in mind… now, Edward and Emmett have to put up with me as their sister, a fact they both jokingly groaned about, and Jasper and Rosalie have one another. And Bella… well, she has all of us, so she got the lucky end of the ordeal.

I smiled contently as I thought through everything, and then did one last quick check in the mirror. I ran my hands over my silky black dress, and pursed my lips.

_Perfect._

Throwing my shoes on, I made my way down to Bella's room, where I was sure Rose was doing the finishing touches on the brunette's hair. Bella's complaining when I reached the door was more than confirmation.

"Ow, ROSE! You're hurting me!"

"Well, if you would stop fidgeting, it wouldn't be this difficult."

"What do you expect?! You have a heated metal thing near my head!"

Rosalie sighed. "Yes, it's called a curler. And it is only burning you because you keep moving!!"

It was hard to miss the annoyance in her tone, but I couldn't help but laugh at the two as I pushed open the door to see how they were fairing.

Bella's hair was full of curls, minus the one strand that was at the mercy of the curling iron Rosalie was attacking it with. Her makeup was done to accent the simple green dress she wore, her new necklace hanging around her neck.

Rosalie was already dressed as well, wearing a burgundy halter that clung to her form. Her hair was curled softly, and pulled into a ponytail, with a few stray pieces hanging down.

"Alice, I need a verdict."

I looked back at Bella, to see that the final strand had been curled.

"It looks good down."

She made a nod of agreement, while I giggled at Bella's look of extreme loathing to being pampered.

"Cheer up Bella. You look beautiful. Edward won't know what hit him."

She made a face at me, and walked out the door, no doubt to meet the man in question down at the bottom of the stairs. We listened intently for a sharp gasp, signaling Edward's approval of Rosalie's handiwork, but we weren't expecting the booming "DAMN" that drifted up the staircase.

"Your boyfriend's got a big mouth."

"Must run in your family." She smirked at me, and I knew this dating each other's brother was going to work out just fine for the two of us.

We walked down the stairs, arm-in-arm, and met Emmett and Jasper at the foot. Edward had Bella wrapped in his arms in the doorway of the dining room, whispering something in her ear, causing her to blush. I rolled my eyes at the sight at the same time Emmett did, causing us to burst into laughter.

Some messed up family we're gonna be.

We walked into the dining room, settling into our spots at the long table, parents at one end, us at the other. Christmas dinner passed with lighthearted joking, and conversation, with a little extra on the side. When Esme, I mean _mom_, had remarked about Emmett's choice in using gravy, he stated that he "liked the flavor of the juices," causing a groan from Edward, and a slap from Rosalie. Everyone else just laughed it off, a little uneasy.

Everything we ate was delicious, down to the last treacle tart during desert.

After the adults went to bed, we decided to pile into the living room to watch some Christmas movies. Instead of using the furniture, we pushed it out of the way and set up a community pillow and sheet pile, all with bedding from our various beds. Emmett had the most fun out of this, jumping on top of the pile like it was a just a bunch of leaves in the fall. He held his arms out to both Bella and me, so we just grinned at each other and jumped in as well, getting squished into his sides the moment we hit the pillows.

"Now it's like I have two little sisters… the pixie and the squirt!" He ruffled our hair as his laughter boomed all around us. Soon, we were all settled into the pile, curled up into one big mass. We watched movie after movie, some older and some new. My personal favorite growing up was always "Miracle on 34th Street," so that was one of the first ones we watched, followed by a few of the groups other favorites.

Slowly, everyone started to fall asleep, Bella and Rosalie first, followed by Edward and finally Emmett. Jasper and I laid there throughout the last movie—"Elf" I think it was—staring at each other instead of paying attention to the plot. Then, he started to sing very softly, a song I had never heard before:  
_She doesn't walk, she's always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing  
You don't even know the things she can see  
It would be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets, she'll throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your world she'll make them lighter  
The future's bright, but she is brighter_

I fell asleep listening to him, curled up into his chest. Was it really possible that I was falling this much in love in such a short amount of time?  
_Yes, yes it was._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yayy the long awaited 6th chapter! I _promise_ not to take as long with the 7th, I could never be so cruel! The song used is called She Is Brighter, and it's by the Mitch Hansen Band… if you haven't heard their stuff, I'd suggest going and finding it. All of their songs are inspired by the books! I love them (especially Bella's Lullaby!). So, before you go, I've got 2 requests and a treat for you… first the treat.. a preview of chapter 7:

"I want to show you something, but first you have to close your eyes."  
I reluctantly obeyed and let him lead me to wherever we were going. I heard him chuckle each time I complained as the walk grew longer… it's not my fault that I'm impatient!! After what seemed like hours, he stopped and let go of my hands.  
"Ok, Ali, you can open your eyes now."  
At first, I only looked at his face, watching him watch me. Then I looked away and gasped. It was just stunning.  
"Oh my god Jasper. It's beautiful."

So that's a rough edit of what's going to be in that spot of this one scene I had an idea for! :) yay. Alright, now my requests… one: I had an idea… and I thought you guys would enjoy it. In reviews, write one sentence that _any_ character may say. It can be your choice who says it, or you can leave it up to me. I don't care what context or anything, and I'll try to get them all into the next chapter… but a few might go into later chapters or so.  
Request 2: I realized I have no idea where I want the girls to go to school, and that might need to be amended… so, any ideas?? Where should their college be?  
And with that… I leave you to start getting ideas for the next few chapters or so down… and to do my chem lab while I'm at it!


	7. Quick note Please Read

Author's Note!

Hey guys!! Just thought I'd do a quick update while I was thinking about it… I am still looking for some lines to put in the story (see the end of chapter 6 if you're confused….), because sometimes I just get stuck and if I have even just one sentence to piece in places, it's a major help for me.  
As for the girl's school: It was suggested that they go to Princeton due to Bella having that shirt, and while I am totally gungho about that idea (yayy Princeton!), I am still open to many more suggestions so let me know!

Annnnd, as a treat for being awesome and reading this note… another little preview of the next chapter:

"Dear friends and family, we have gathered here tonight in celebration…"

Ok, don't forget to review the last chapter (I only got a couple, and barely any hits. Sadday), and let me know your thoughts on those listed above!

Love, me!


	8. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I had a bad case of writers block with this chapter (literally, I had only one page of this (like 500 words) written until today), so it was a bit tougher. I'm getting ready to head into my finals in the next few weeks, so I'm hoping after that I will have much more time (yay summer!) to write.  
Special thanks to Charlotte for being my 30th review! It really means a lot to me when you guys write to have me update, even though I'm terrible with the updating (I'm so sorry!!).  
I do have some small things written for the next chapter, but the format will possibly be different after this one. Because this is a transition chapter... ok, I'm not gonna give it away, I'll just let you read!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to tell you that I am not SM? Because, if I was her, I would so totally be on this whole updating thing and I wouldn't get writers block!

* * *

Chapter 7- A New Beginning

**JPOV**

"Dear friends and family, we have gathered here tonight for a celebration…"

"C'mon Dad! None of us are getting married, stop being sentimental and get on with the show… I'm hungry!!"

"Emmett, stop sounding like a baby."

"Yes Rosie."

We all laughed at the banter between the two for a few minutes, before Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head, getting him to shut up. Then, all attention was back on Carlisle.

"These past few weeks have affected every single person in this room in one way or another, and there is no going back. Though, I'm sure none of us would even want to. Much to all of our enjoyment, we've had the opportunity to watch multiple relationships blossom quickly, whether they be friendships, romance, or familial. I know I've personally found great happiness in the lives of my three children, as well as their new-found love. So, with the end of the year upon us, I have one piece of advice: cherish your love- for each other, for your friends, and for your siblings. The New Year is bound to bring difficult times… use this love to get through it. When things go wrong in life, think about the fun memories. When you are happy, share it with others around you. Use your time together wisely, and create as many memories as possible, for you never know when the world decides to change directions on you." He took Esme's hand into his, smiling, before ending his speech, "We love you all dearly, and we hope you find this year to be even better than the last."

Everyone clapped, and I saw Bella across the room whisper something into her boyfriend's ear as she wiped at tear off of her cheek. She caught my eye and we smiled at each other. I felt a tiny hand grasp mine, and I let Alice lead me over to sit on the love seat. I wrapped my arms around her, cuddling her close to me, and kissing her softly on the forehead. We sat like that for some time, making small talk, and just enjoying each other's company, until we were interrupted.

"ALI! JAZZZZ! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

So, we had to go back to the foyer, grab some sparkling cider in the flutes that Esme had placed out for us, and waited to count down. When it was finally time, Emmett decided to take the lead.

"Ten…  
Nine…  
Eight…  
Seven…  
Six…  
Five…  
Four…  
Three…  
Two…  
One…  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

Streamers went off, noise makers were blown, and New Years kisses were exchanged with significant others… and Emmett.

I decided right then and there, as I looked at the girl who captivated my heart, exactly how we were going to spend our last full day together.

~*~The Next Day~*~

**APOV**

"I want to show you something, but first you have to close your eyes."

I reluctantly obeyed and let him lead me to wherever we were going. I heard him chuckle each time I complained as the walk grew longer… it's not my fault that I'm impatient!! After what seemed like hours, he stopped and let go of my hands.

"Ok, Ali, you can open your eyes now."

At first, I only looked at his face, watching him watch me. Then I looked away and gasped. It was just stunning.

"Oh my god Jasper. It's beautiful."

I took in everything around us: the bubbling water as it passed by, the snow slowly melting from the warm-for-January-weather, and the looming waterfall that was farther in the distance. It was so peaceful, like a slice of Heaven placed on Earth for anyone to enjoy that came across it. I looked back towards Jasper, finding him watching me examine our surroundings. Then, he held out his hand towards me, and led me down to the tiny river. We stood along the bank at the riverside, hand in hand, gazing up towards the falls. I felt as Jasper lifted my hand slowly to his lips, and smiled as he pulled me towards him so he could wrap his arms around me.

"Do you like it?" I couldn't help but laugh at the way his whisper tickled my ear.

"I love it. How did you find this? It seems like we're in a whole different universe."

"When Bella and I were about 7 or 8, we were running through the woods, looking for a cat that had gone astray. Well, to be fair, I was running and retracing my steps to help her up each time she fell over her two feet. We never found the cat, but we stumbled across this path that we had never seen before. I wanted to see where it led to, but Bella flat out refused so we left. I came back the next day without her, and wandered around until I found the path again, determined to see what was down there. And this is what I found. Ever since that day, whenever I have something on my mind, I come down here to collect my thoughts and calm down."

I couldn't help but turning around to stare at him in disbelief. He always seemed so calm and collected; I never thought that he would ever need a place like this to help deal with life. He just smiled back at me before shifting his gaze towards the falls once more. I followed his gaze and watched the water break along the rocks at the foot of the falls, thinking about how perfect the moment was.

"Alice…" his gaze never strayed from the scenery around us as he struggled over what he was going to say next.

"I am trying my hardest to be mature and adult about this, but really all I want to do is beg at your feet to have you not go back to school. This past month has been the best month of my life, and I don't want to be away from you, not even for a day. But I know I have no choice… you girls leave tomorrow, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Jasper stopped talking, sighed, and picked up a rock off of the ground. I didn't know how to respond to this… I figured he would be upset about us leaving, I knew I certainly was. I didn't want to leave him at all. But now we needed to try to figure out where this separation would put us, and that thought had me worried. It had only been a month, but I felt so connected to Jazz that it felt like we were dating for years already.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I am really going to miss you while we're apart. But I promise you I will write to you as often as possible, every day if you wanted me to. And I'm sure your brothers are already working on a trip east, and it wouldn't surprise me if it was soon. I have never been as happy as I am with you, Mary Alice Cullen."

He dropped his rock, and turned around, taking both of my hands into his. He looked me right in the eyes, and I knew exactly what he was going to say before the words were even out of his mouth.

"I love you."

I never gave myself the chance to respond, at least not with words, before I kissed him with as much love as I could muster.

**JPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a heavy sigh, this was the day we were all looking forward to the least… the girls were going back east. Alice and Rosalie spent hours after we got back running around trying to get their suitcases packed, along with Bella's, and I never had another chance to talk to her. I didn't know how to take the response she gave me… I was always told, ever since I was a little boy, that if you tell someone you love them the first time and they don't say it back, then it's not meant to be. But I wasn't sure how a kiss in response would place into my parent's logic. I had a feeling I was just worrying unnecessarily, and it was just my way of not wanting her to leave… but I still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned onto my back, still thinking about it when I heard the door open and felt Alice crawl into bed next to me.

"Wake up sleepyhead. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

I shook my head at her, having her push me in response. I laughed, she definitely had captured my heart, and the previous thoughts quickly vanished from my head.

"C'mooon Jazz, we can go run over to the mall once more or something! I'm sure I need to get something to take back to school with me, I can't possibly have everything yet…"

I turned towards her, and pulled her close to me. "No. We are staying right here in this bed."

She laughed my favorite musical laugh, and snuggled into my side. We just laid there, both of us content on staying in the same spot, both of us lost in our own little world.

"Jasper... I love you."

It was barely above a whisper, but her words made my heart do summersaults. I pulled her up close to me, kissing her on the lips, and then starting down her neck….

"AHEM. That's my little sister you're smooching there Jazzy."

"Emmett, get out!"

"We're leaving in twenty minutes for the airport, and Mom and Mrs. S told me to come up and find you two... they made pancakes and want you to eat before we leave. So … you might want to stop while you're ahead before they come upstairs looking for you."

He sauntered away laughing, while we jumped out of bed and I threw on a long sleeved shirt to match the sweatpants I wore to bed. I laughed at the look Alice gave me when she saw what I decided to wear to her going-away.

"Don't give me that look."

"Just be glad I love you, or you would be sorry for thinking you are walking out in that."

"I love you too."

We ran downstairs, and found two plates of steaming pancakes waiting for us. They were delicious, so both of our plates were cleaned in a matter of seconds. It felt like the time was moving too quickly now, because of all the last minute rushing.

Emmett and Edward were loading the luggage into the back of the limo, while Rosalie stood by, counting to make sure all of her 7 bags, Alice's 11 bags, and Bella's one bag were all there. Bella was off saying goodbye to her parents and the Cullens, since both sets of adults decided to not join us at the airport so we could say goodbyes without feeling embarrassed.

I saw my parents come over and smiled at them. They smiled back, but cautiously. It was as if they thought they weren't my parents anymore now that I knew the truth about my real parents. I would have to have a talk with them when we got back.

Alice and Rosalie both went over to join Bella in the exchange of hugs and kisses, while I stood with the Edward and Emmett, waiting for them to be done. Saying it was an awkward and sad moment would be an obvious understatement.

We finally piled into the limo, softly talking about the events of the past month, joking around about various memories. The ride went quick, and before we knew it, we were at Seattle International already. The limo pulled up to the curb of the departures area, and we reluctantly got out of the car, grabbing the luggage as we went. The airport workers looked shocked at the amount of luggage we had to get checked, but they didn't ask any questions once they saw the name Swan on Bella's ticket. It was an interesting experience to watch, especially when you watched Edward's reaction to the way people talked to "his Bella".

I grabbed Bells away before Edward had a chance to dominate her, determined to say my goodbyes, even if they would be brief.

"You're gonna take care of yourself right?"

She nodded. "I promise. And I'll try to take care of Ali too, though I'm sure she'll be doing the most of the taking care of."

"Please try not to hurt yourself this semester."

"I won't!!"

"Bella, you were in the hospital within the first week last semester because you tripped up the stairs on the way to your seat in lecture."

"Damn you, why do you have such a good memory?"

"That's what best friends are for."

We talked for about another minute before I gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Then I exchanged a few semi-awkward moments with Rosalie, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. Finally, it was time to say goodbye to the one person I wanted to the least. I reached for Alice, bringing her into a hug, memorizing the smell of her perfume.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't. It's not like we're not going to see each other, Jasper. It's like what you said yesterday, I'm sure my oafs of brothers are planning on something soon. Actually Emmett hinted that they were. So, as cliché as it sounds, it's 'not goodbye, only a c-ya later'." She smiled her smile at me, taking my hand in hers. "I love you Jasper Whitlock-Hale. So much more than I could even begin to imagine."

"Alice! C'mon, we need to get through security or we are going to miss the plane!"

She looked at me, her eyes mirroring the emotion in mine, and kissed me before the girls dragged her off towards the metal detectors, with something new placed in her hands.

The guys stood next to me on either side, and we watched as our lives walked towards going to the other side of the country.

**APOV**

We were all quiet, which was rare… ok, it was rare because I was quite, but still. No one even joked about me being quiet, and that's the rare part of the situation. But I guess it was ok, because we were all feeling the same pain, especially after the goodbye we just dealt with. It was definitely a first to say the least.

We went through security fairly quickly, grabbed a quick bite from the Burger King, and settled into the chairs at our terminal, waiting for the time to board to come. I looked down at the tiny box that was in my hand. Jasper had slipped it there right before we parted. I haven't had a chance to open it. I quickly stole a peek towards Bella and Rosalie, making sure they weren't paying attention. They weren't, for they each had a tiny box in their hands as well. Then I looked back at mine, and opened the lid.

I was staring at a silver charm bracelet, with an A dangling by the clasp. One charm was already placed on it—a simple silver heart. I looked closer at it, and noticed the engraving: Jasper loves Alice.

In Bella's box was an antique locket, complete with a picture of her and a picture of Edward. It was very classy. Rosalie's, on the other hand, was a very simple chain bracelet, and gold. It went well with her necklace. We all smiled at the gifts, and put them on right before we were called to get on the plane.

We got settle in our seats quickly—I won the fight for the window seat, which was given anyways. I loved to watch out the window on a plane, so when we started to move towards a run way, I naturally looked out the window.

"Oh. My. God."

Running towards the plane, about forty yards away, was Emmett with his big goofy grin. I guess he had to give us a funny memory to talk about on the trip home. Behind him, just jumping over the fence, were Edward and Jasper. I knew they thought it was a stupid idea, especially seeing who was in the lead, but it seemed that the moment got the best of them, and they too started to run towards the plane. We laughed hysterically at our boyfriends running like maniacs, waving their arms wildly in the air, trying to catch the plane. And of course we laughed even harder when the airport security got a hold of them, hand cuffing each one and leading them away in cars.

The plane took off, and we were airborne, en route for the east coast and a new chapter of our lives.

* * *

**A/N:** See, a transition!! I told you, didn't I?  
I am actually in the midst of doing my nails for a semi-formal tomorrow night (I just finished my toes), so I need my hands to attempt a french manicure on myself. While I am doing this, please please PLEASE review and let me know what you though! Love, me!


	9. Valentine's

**A/N:** Hey! So, another chapter's done! Yay! Even though the chapter's title is VERY unoriginal (I'm sorry!). I feel like I've been neglecting you guys... I'm so sorry! But it's summer time, so things should be lifting. I've only been on break for a week or so now (it's been a long week so far), and am leaving for Mississippi in the morning (as in like 5 or 6 hours from now... and it's 11pm). But I really wanted to get a chapter up to you guys before I leave (I'm only going to be gone for a week), and there's some long plane rides... so maybe you'll get lucky and there will be a new chapter right when I come back? This is where the story takes a turn, but not fully yet... you'll see what I mean. Thanks to _XVampWitchCatX_ for being my lone reviewer of the last chapter! Even if I have 1 fan, I still feel loved... but more reviews will push me more!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight and was SM, I would not have to work 2 jobs this summer to try to pay for school.... and since I'm working those two jobs, I am obviously not SM, nor do I have anything cool to do with Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 8- Valentine's

**APOV**

Being back at school was different for the three of us this time around, now that we had wonderful guys on the other side of the country. I don't think any of us really knew what we were getting into with the whole long-distance ordeal, but we managed to get by, in our own ways, and on our own terms.

Bella, being Bella, went around sulking and moody for most of the day, unless she had her face buried in her reading for her English classes… I guess she thought getting lost in the romantic stories would help to ease her desire to see him. The only other time she wasn't moping was when she was on the phone with Edward…. which she was every night for hours on end. We didn't complain, for it perked her back up a bit. They texted a lot too, which started to help her mood as well.

Rosalie spent a lot of time in autobody shops, swearing when things didn't go her way. She swore a lot. As if her anger would get her back to Emmett. She also decided to go into marketing, so we spent time at the mall surveying different stores and their appeal. There was also her point in the day that brought out her happier self: when she talk to the Bear on webcam. Even after a month of being back, I still jump every day I hear my brother's booming laugh in such a close proximity… even though it is really pixilated.

As for me, I've spent my time on my school work. I've gotten my first chance to design: our semester project is to design and create a series of clothing based on a theme of our choice. I chose a masquerade theme in class just this morning, and have been slaving over sketches since. This was what I was working on when Rosalie walked in from class with our lunches. I was looking at my newest sketch, comparing it to the previous few I had drawn, and was trying to select a certain style to use…

"Ali, mail's here. You have a letter." Jasper and I communicated best through letters…

I jumped up from my desk, and pounced towards Rosalie holding my letter. It had his handwriting, so I almost knocked her over trying to take it away. After about five minutes of struggling with her, I tore open the envelope.

_My dearest Alice Feb 9th_

_Happy very early Valentine 's Day dear! Though it might not be as early once you get this… hmm…_

_Nothing too exciting has happened since my last letter. Though, Emmett's been giving me hell… he can't decide if he should call me Whitlock or Hale, so he started to call me Whitty-Hale. Now it's just down to "Wittle-Hale". I'm sure you can imagine him saying that in a little baby voice. He won't call me Jasper, cuz he says that since we're in the army, we must "act like men" and "address by last names"… even though we're still at home. He's sporting a nice bruise from Edward and myself hitting him on multiple occasions._

_Edward's STILL moping over being away from Bella, as I'm sure you already know. I hope she's not too depressing of a sight, but please get her out of the house for something fun (maybe not shopping though…). Also, please remind her that she is worth it, and that he loves her. I know he tells her that constantly, but maybe reiteration from her friends will help?_

_Between your two brothers, I can't believe I'm not going crazy yet. I love them to death (in a not-so-weird-and-gay way, I assure you love), but if they don't calm down soon, you may end up being an only child… _

_Speaking of siblings, how is Rosalie doing? I try to leave the room when they do their webcam business, so I haven't had much of a chance to talk to her. Send her my regards, will you?_

_Have you decided on a theme for your project yet? I'm sure whatever you decide will be wonderful._

…

_We just received a call from a general. Apparently we will be heading off for our technical training soon—the 16__th__ I believe is the day we have to be there by._

_I wish I could spend Valentine's Day with you, love. It's been too long since I've held you.  
I love you,  
Jasper_

I reread the letter, pulling out what I should respond to when one particular sentence stood out… get Bella out of the house? My eyes widened… Get Bella out of the house!!!!!

"ROSALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs (which I didn't need to… she was sitting on her bed) as I started going through my closet for the right outfits. I grabbed clothing, throwing them onto my bed as Rosalie popped down onto it… accidentally covering her face with a pair of tights.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Getting outfits. We're going out tonight because it's Valentine's Day and I am not going to just let us sit here with Bella's moping and your bitchiness. No offense."

"But Bella hates shopping!!" she whined and pouted.

"That's why we're going dancing," I glared at her over the dress I was currently inspecting, "oh, and Jasper sends his regards."

The door to our dorm started to move, and we both turned our grins onto a horror-stricken Bella.

"Oh no. I am not going shopping again! We've gone to the mall 8 times this week alone!"

"Well we can't help that our majors…."

"Rosalie!" How many times did I have to glare at that girl? "Bella, we're not going shopping, I promise. But we are going out so we can get out of this room, so please just cooperate and trust me on this!"

She huffed and sat down, glaring at her phone. No doubt she was complaining to Edward with a text.

I smiled smugly, and went back to my tossing of clothes until I found three perfect outfits. I threw Bella a pair of white leggings and a blue oversized t-shirt, figuring she would be happy with that choice, ordering her to dress while Rosalie put on a pink low-cut tank top and I threw on a deep red mini dress.

We decided the hair didn't matter too much since we weren't going to try to impress any of the guys there, and headed straight for the nearest club. We joked lightly, and I made a note to myself to tell Jazz about the events that were to unfold—hopefully something would unfold that could be story-worthy. We handed our money to the bouncer and quickly entered into the club. Bella tried to disappear to the back where the couches lined the walls, but we grabbed her arms dragging her to the dance floor.

_It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

**JPOV**

"I can't see anything! Why is it so crowded?"

"Dude, Eddie, chiiil."

I laughed at the bickering before pushing my way through the crowded dancefloor, trying to follow the spiky-black hair.

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

That's when I saw them, all three swaying to the music… though Bella wasn't as enthused as the other two. I didn't speak until I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty_

"Mind if I dance with you? It's a shame for someone as beautiful as you to be by yourself on Valentine's Day."

She spun around to stare at me, her mouth hanging open, as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Then she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you! What are you doing here?"

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

I chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear. We decided that we needed to come see you before we headed off for training in a few days. That and Edward's depressingness was too over-bearing."

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

We danced, staring into each other's eyes and passing conversation for the next hour, until we realized that we were abandoned by everyone. I decided then was the perfect moment to drag her off the dance floor and out of the club. It started to snow while we were in there

I took my jacket off, and wrapped it around her arms in an attempt to keep her warm. We walked back to her campus, and all around on the pathways, watching as other couples in the area who were doing the same.

"It might be better if we didn't go back to my dorm… I'm sure that's where Emmett and Rosalie are hiding."

"You may be right… I know his Valentine's plans definitely were somewhere along those lines. And Edward took Bella out to dinner I'm sure."

"Oh, so what were your plans for tonight?"

"Honestly, it was just to see you. I decided it didn't matter what we did, just as long as we were together I was more than happy."

She smiled and snuggled into my side, making me smile in the process. How I survived the past month without this woman in my arms was beyond me.

"I have a present for you."

Her eyes lit up, and in pure Alice fashion, she started to bounce in excitement. I took out the little wrapped box from the jacket pocket and gave it to her to open. Inside, was a small silver charm shaped as a shopping bag for her bracelet. I took it from her, placing it right next to the heart with our names engraved.

"Every time I see you while we are apart, you may find yourself with a new charm. I know it's not much, but I just can't help myself when I see them in the store."

"Jasper… they're perfect. I love this bracelet, and I wear it every day. It means so much to me. Thank you."

We kissed softly under a lamppost as the snow fell around us, it was almost like a scene right from a black and white poster.

We started to walk again, with a comfortable silence surrounding us until I remembered the one question I was anticipating an answer in in her next letter.

"Your project… did you decide on a theme yet?"

"Yes, this morning in class I signed up. I want to design dresses for a masquerade, just so I can do the matching masks with them!" She was bouncing again, I could tell this was a dream come true for her.

"That's awesome, Ali. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

She sighed. "Me either. The only thing I can't decide is what time period I should use… because masks have been worn to balls since the 15th century. So should I do Renaissance, modern, or somewhere inbetween?"

"Well… what are your limits for the class?"

"We can do as many items as we want, but we have to draw, design, and construct each piece that we decide on… including every tiny accessory we decide would match."

"You could do one from a Renaissance period, and then one from now, and then have a mask to match each one. How would that work?"

"Perfect! I feel as if I may go overboard and end up designing too many dresses for me to make, so that's why I was unsure of what to do."

"Alice, this is what you love. If you go overboard, it's because of your passion and your professor will notice that and I'm sure it will be to your advantage. Plus, maybe we can create a chance to have you girls wear the dresses sometime?"

"I would love that! To wear a dress I designed! Oooh!" Now she was really bouncing, and scaring some of the other couples. Time to step in.

"Honey, let's call to see if Rose and Em are done with their celebrating yet, it's getting colder out."

"Ok!"

With that, I let her lead me towards her dorm, while I called and confirmed that they were indeed done, and that Edward and Bella were already in the room waiting for us to join them.

**APOV**

Now I was even more excited for my project. A masquerade has always been my dreams… and to design something from two completely different eras? It was even more of a fantasy.

The rest of the night seemed to blur for us once we joined up with the gang. Bella had insisted with Edward on buying a cake, so we ended up having chocolate cake with a raspberry filling. It was delicious. We laughed, took pictures, had a pillow fight, and Bella managed to get chocolate smeared all over her face—no doubt the fault of my big, cuddly brother.

It was as if we were never apart, and they had been with us the whole month. The fact that the guys were going to be leaving for South Carolina the next morning didn't seem to bother us, and we felt invincible. By the end of the night, all of our pillows and blankets were in a circle on the floor of our room, and we slept as if we were at a campfire… without the actual fire of course.

It was the best night any of us had had in a long time, and it came to an end sooner than we hoped, as all good things do. One by one, we drifted off to sleep in the arms of the guys, smiles of peace etched onto our faces.

I woke up the next morning cold, unsure if I had dreamed Jasper actually being there. At least, I thought it was a dream until I sat up and noticed that our bedding was still in a circle on the floor… the only thing missing were the three guys that had completed our group so perfectly. In each of their places were flowers, and a tiny note of goodbye saying that they missed us and we would see them over Easter break.

Jasper's also said that he would write me with his address as soon as possible, or at least find some way to get it to me.

I heard the faint sound of my cell phone ringing, and jumped up to answer it.

"Hi sweetie… did you just wake up?"

"Yeah… what time is it?"

"It's almost noon. You should wake up Bella and Rosalie and go outside. It was beautiful when we left this morning. Enjoy the snow, love."

That's right… they had to start driving early. That's why they were gone.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're still on 95, and just getting into Maryland. We stopped for breakfast in Delaware because we heard they were tax-free, so we've been stopped for a few hours actually. You should take a trip down here and shop so you don't have that extra sales tax on your clothes."

"Hmm sounds good…."

"Aww," he chuckled, "you're still sleepy. Go back to bed, and then enjoy the day with the girls. I'm sure you'll want to hear about how Bella enjoyed her Valentine's at least. I love you. I'll let you know when we get to Fort Jackson."

All I could do was nod to my phone and mumble an "you too" because sleep had hit me once again. I hung up, and rolled back into my pillow, closing my eyes as his voice still lingered in my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are better than having the coolest mask at a masquerade (I adore masquerades! They are my favorite things to get dressed up for! hehe), so please review. I can check my email while I'm in Mississippi even though I can't do any updating there... so I'm hoping to find some love!!!


End file.
